<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we both have things to make up for by mxkingfisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970457">we both have things to make up for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkingfisher/pseuds/mxkingfisher'>mxkingfisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Janus is sad, Patton comforts him, Sanders Sides Spoilers, get ready for a bit of a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkingfisher/pseuds/mxkingfisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After comforting Roman, Patton goes to help Janus work through his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we both have things to make up for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hella spoilers for the new video, in case you hadn't noticed by now! anyway, I'm so glad to finally have fanfic ideas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus was sitting in the common room when Patton poked his head in, looking a little sad. It felt strange, staying in the others' space; being around their things and their influence. It wasn't necessarily a <em>bad</em> strange, though: the common room was so inviting, Janus had to restrain himself from piling up all of the pillows and laying in them.</p>
<p>Even more inviting was Patton, who had accepted Janus so quickly that he hadn't yet had time to adjust to being cared about again. It was a bit jarring. Still, Janus had to bite back a smile when Patton took a seat next to him.</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo," Patton greeted warmly, a smile spreading across his own face. "I know you haven't been here long, but how've you been liking it?"</p>
<p>"It's… comfortable," Janus replied stiffly, lifting a hand and focusing his eyes on it so he didn't have to look at Patton. "I find it strange that I haven't seen any of the others yet, though."</p>
<p>Patton's smile saddened slightly. "Well, kiddo… to be frank with you, Virgil and Roman are doing their best to avoid you-" Janus flinched- "and Logan likes to spend most of his time alone, anyway."</p>
<p>Janus hesitated, tugging on the fingers of his gloves and pulling them back down before speaking again. "What can I do to get them to give me a chance? I had assumed Thomas accepting me would be enough, but… if I can't even be in the room without Virgil and Roman running away from me, how can we ever have productive meetings?"</p>
<p>"Well. I think it's gonna take a while for both of them to come around. I just spoke to Roman, and he's really in a tizzy about Thomas letting you hang around, but he'll accept you eventually. He didn't like Virgil at first, either, and now they're like brothers."</p>
<p>"Yes… but Virgil is mild, most of the time. Having anxiety doesn't make someone a bad person. Being a liar certainly does."</p>
<p>"Oh, Janus." Patton's brow knit. "This is a complicated situation. I do have a suggestion that I think might help, though."</p>
<p>Janus perked up. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Will you tell me why you were so harsh with Roman back there? I know he wasn't saying the nicest stuff, either, but… that stuff about… Remus that you said…" Patton sighed. "Well, you really hurt him. And I think working past that can help the two of you reconcile."</p>
<p>Janus' expression hardened. "It's like you said. I was just lashing out in response to the harsh things Roman said. That's who I am."</p>
<p>Patton shook his head. "I don't think so, kiddo. I don't think you would've been so careless if you were trying to get us to accept you." Janus frowned. He was right. "I just want to help you out. I promise I won't tell <em>anyone</em>. You're one of my kiddos now! My sole purpose is to make sure all my kiddos are doing okay."</p>
<p>Janus scoffed, he couldn't help it. "You say that, but your best intentions don't always help."</p>
<p>Patton tried to hide the wounded expression on his face. "I know. But I swear I would never betray you by telling any of the others what you told me in confidence."</p>
<p>Janus' expression smoothed into something neutral. "It does make sense that in order to help mend things, you would need all of the information. I'll tell you why I reacted so strongly to his treatment of me, but… not here. I would say we should go to my room, but I don't think that would be good for you. Can we… go to yours?"</p>
<p>Patton smiled. "Okay." He held out his hand, and Janus took it, squeezing gently.</p>
<p>Going to Patton's room disoriented Janus at first. The transition had been rather harsh, and it felt strange to be somewhere so… <em>good</em>. So warm.</p>
<p>"Alright, kiddo." Patton was already sitting on a sagging love seat, and he patted the spot next to him, which Janus perched upon. "I won't judge you, okay? I know I don't have the best track record with that sort of thing, but I want you to be able to tell me anything. Don't worry about what you think my opinion will be."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Patton. Now, where to start…" Janus cleared his throat. "Do you remember Martial?"</p>
<p>Patton winced, but Janus wasn't looking at him. "Yes, of course I remember Martial."</p>
<p>"Well..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is really short, but I don't have a better place to end it. don't worry, there will definitely be more parts in the future :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>